Malchik Gay
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: At a concert, Shuichi has a big surprise for Eiri, and all he knows is it involves the Russian singers, t.A.T.u... SHUICHIEIRI! R&R :)


"Malchik Gay"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does. Nor do I own the song "Malchik Gay," because the wonderful Russian lesbians t.A.T.u do! ^_^  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: I FINALLY RETURN! I haven't posted anything on here for months... I actually forgot about it O.o LOL. Anyways, THIS IS MY FIRST GRAVITATION FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE GENTLE! Also, I've only read the first two volumes of the manga, so if the storyline's a bit distorted, that's why. I'm getting the DVD set for Christmas though, so hopefully that'll help clear me up a little, no da? ^_^;;  
  
Shuichi: Is this a fanfic where me an' Yuki get together?!?!?!  
  
Shi-chan: *.~ YOU BETCHA SOX IT IS!  
  
Shuichi: Yay! ::does the Kirby Dance (TM)::  
  
v(*_*)v (*_*) YAY!  
  
Shi-chan: ...o.o... ::joins in:: YAY! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuki! Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"  
  
A shrill boyish voice echoed from the living room, piercing the novelist's ears. With a small sigh, the elder man set down his pen and placed the palm of his hand over his forehead. "Here comes the walking headache," he muttered to himself.  
  
The energetic younger boy, Shuichi, dashed into the kitchen suddenly, throwing his arms around Eiri's neck from behind. "Ohayo, Yuki-chan," he whispered into his lover's ear, before quickly planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
The blonde man grunted in response and took a sip of his coffee. "You seem awfully excited about something. Finally find another gay guy to annoy?"  
  
Shuichi giggled, knowingly detecting Eiri's odd way of showing affection for him. "No, don't worry. I'll love you enough to annoy you until the day you die," he assured him, a playful grin plastered across his face. He then waited for Eiri to roll his eyes in acknowledgement before continuing. "But, yes I'm very excited! Bad Luck is going on tour with a famous band called t.A.T.u!! We're going to help them perform three of their songs, and likewise. It'll be so awesome! You have to make sure and come to that concert, okay Yuki-chan?"  
  
The novelist glanced over at Shuichi, only to see an adorable puppy-dog face staring at him sadly. Placing his palm back across his forehead, he asked, "And why should I have to go to this one? Why not another, smaller and quieter one?"  
  
The boy placed a short kiss on his lover's lips and whispered, "It's a surprise," before running back into the living room.  
  
*****  
  
While Seguchi, Noriko, Tatsuha, and everyone else were completely enthralled by the performance, Eiri was growing extremely bored, and very quickly. All the Bad Luck songs that they had played at the concert were nothing special.... All were songs that Shuichi had continually practiced around the apartment. The two t.A.T.u songs that they had performed thus far were the two that had already hit the air, so they weren't thrilling either. Beginning to fall asleep from his reserved balcony view, he closed his eyes and tuned out everything but the sound of his lover's voice.  
  
Despite how much he pretended to dislike the kid, he couldn't help but love him. Yes, love him. He was everything he had ever wanted, quite actually. The singer wasn't interested in his looks, his money, or his career... He was fun to be around, juvenile but not to an extremity, and at least slightly smart with a good-paying career of his own. And though Eiri rarely responded to all of the little kisses and hugs Shuichi gave him, he treasured each. He just didn't know how he'd make it without the kid if he ever left him. Thus, he listened only to the sweet sound of the leader singer for Bad Luck.  
  
Suddenly, the song stopped and one of the girls from t.A.T.u said, "Alright everyone. The final song for tonight is one from our CD, 200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane, and it's one of the ones that didn't get much recognition. Shindou Shuichi asked us to perform this one, because he wanted to dedicate it to the person he loves more than anything, Yuki Eiri."  
  
The blonde man's eyes burst open suddenly and he stared down at the stage only to find the boy staring straight at him. Smiling, he said into the microphone, "I love you, Eiri."  
  
With that, music began to play loudly and the song began.  
  
Lena and Julia both started of the first chorus with a burst of fire behind them, singing, "Handsome... tender... soft. Why do you look right through me? Thinking 'no'."  
  
Julia then turned to Shuichi, as a motion for his turn. The band took several jumps forward and he sang into the microphone, "I can't deny my feelings growing strong... I try to keep believing, dreaming on. But every time I see you, I crave more."  
  
With that, more pyrotechnics tore into the still air of the building, and the girls joined in with Shuichi's singing. "I wanna pull you... closer, closer, closer, closer. But you leave me feeling frozen..."  
  
After a short burst of techno music, Lena said into the microphone, "Malchik gay," with Julia echoing her right after. After that, Shuichi said, "I can be all you need. Won't you please stay with me?"  
  
They continued the same pattern throughout the rest of the chorus.  
  
"Malchik gay..."  
  
"Malchik gay..."  
  
"Apologies might-have-beens..."  
  
"Malchik gay..."  
  
"Malchik gay..."  
  
"Can't erase what I feel!"  
  
Then the three of them repeated "Malchik gay..." several more times before Julia and Lena started the next verse, "Choking back emotion, I try to keep on hoping for a way... a reason for us both to come in close."  
  
Then Shuichi chimed in right after them. As he did, thousands of little confetti bits began to fall everywhere, and smoke filled the room. "I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does. And though my dream is slowly fading..."  
  
The two girls of t.A.T.u joined in, "I wanna be the object, object, object, object of your passion but it's hopeless."  
  
They sang the chorus another time, followed by Shuichi getting closer to the audience and shaking their hands while the girls sang the chorus in Russian. Once that was over, they recited the chorus a last time, and fire burst into the air all around them, the song over.  
  
"Thank you all for coming out tonight, I hope you had a great time here with Bad Luck and t.A.T.u," Hiro said into the microphone next to him, while all of his band mates and the people of t.A.T.u took a bow.  
  
The lights in the building dimmed, as a motion for fans to leave or go backstage. Everyone in the bands trudged off of the stage tiredly, except for Shuichi. He rushed to make his retreat back to his dressing room, where he knew Eiri was headed.  
  
Eiri quickly got his things together when the concert ended, bidding Seguchi and everyone goodbye, to make his exit. The group stared after him for a moment, then laughed. "I suppose those two really care for each other..." Tatsuha commented, receiving a few short words of agreement from the rest of the group.  
  
*****  
  
When the novelist finally reached the room where the vocalist of Bad Luck awaited him, he threw open the door. Unfortunately, several of the band's fans had beaten him to Shuichi, and had successfully tackled him to the ground, and were now groping him. His left eye twitching slightly, Eiri muttered, "Everyone leave and go talk to the other band members..."  
  
After realizing that none of the raving fan girls were listening to him, he picked up a large object and threw it in their direction. He missed, however, and pegged his lover directly in the forehead, causing him to fall unconscious. All of the girls began to scream and run out of the room yelling things too high pitched to be understood.  
  
Eiri, frustrated because he had rushed all the way down here only to knock the boy unconscious, wet a small cloth and squeezed it over Shuichi's face. The boy let out a shrill yelp and bolted up from the sofa. "IT WAS THE GRAPEFRUIT NOT HIRO!"  
  
The pink-haired ball of energy looked around, and when he found none other than Eiri, he enveloped him in a breath-taking hug, ignoring the disturbed look upon his face. "Yuki-chan," he murmured worriedly, "I'm sorry I dedicated and announced that in front of everyone... I should've just told you afterwards that it had been for you. I know you don't like our relationship being public knowledge; I really don't know what I was thinking! I guess I was blinded--" The boy's ramblings were cut short by the blonde's lips on his own. Once they parted, Shuichi blinked. "Yuki...?"  
  
The romance writer gave a smile, barely noticeable to anyone other than his lover, and said, "You talk too much, and even when you don't think, you think too much." He paused briefly to take in the confused look written across the teenager's face. Shaking his head, he explained, "I don't care if they know about it anymore, kid. I really don't care..."  
  
Shuichi smiled and hugged Eiri once again. "I love you, Yuki-chan," he cried, tackling the older man to the ground.  
  
Eiri gave a short laugh and pinned the boy down in another kiss. "I love you, too, Shuichi..."  
  
The singer's eyes went wide with surprise. Did... did Eiri just say that he loved him?! And even used his name? No... he *had* to be hallucinating. He tried rubbing his eyes and pinching himself quickly, but the love of his life was still hovering over him. "Did you... just say what I think you said...?"  
  
Chuckling to himself, the blonde enveloped Shuichi in another kiss. "Indeed, I believe I did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, what'd you think? Good, no good? Criticism welcome, but no flames. -_- They're annoying and fun to roast marshmallows with O.o (LOL, love ya Frozen Midnight!! ^_^) OH AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE! Suggestions would be good too ^^;  
  
Eiri: You're a sadistic little psychopath and should leave Gravitation alone. It's already imbecilic enough as is.  
  
Shi-chan: OOH I'M TELLING MURAKAMI-SAMA ON YOU!! She's gonna give you a good spankin' and hand you over to me so I can write a fanfic where you're all mushy with Shuichi!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
Eiri: o.o... .... May you burn eternally.  
  
~Shi~aka~Amy~MUAH~ 


End file.
